Broken Inside
by Artgool
Summary: A feline who is indeed twisted is never to go back. This is his story of that realization that changed his life forever,,, The realization that would drive him to the sins he'd commit further in life… Rated M for paranoid me! Not the best description, sorry! Just read!


**I don't know where this is coming from. I was just thinking about my other characters from a long time ago and this guy came back to my head. I miss him a lot and I don't role-play him as much as well as draw him. So, I decided to put him into a short story about the biggest moment of his life… The moment he snapped and became a black blood… **

**This will probably be a short story, but I'll continue if anyone even likes it lol**

**WARNING: GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GOREEEEE BLOOD GORE BLOOD *flails wildly***

**As well as some possibly triggering material..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warrior cats! And the title is based off of a song I've found called 'Broken Inside' by 'Broken Iris'.**

* * *

_"Get back! You damn monster!"_

_"Look at what you've done!"  
_

_"You were born for destruction!"_

_"You don't deserve happiness!"_

Those horrid words spat at the young male repeated in his head like a broken record. Nothing could erase his sins now. It was too late to turn back. There he lay within the shelter of the black blooded felines rumored to have risen from the very depths of hell. His front appendages were stretched forward keeping his reinforced sets of weaponry away from him. His neck was craned over and his dilated pupils remain glued to the very tools used earlier that day. Dried scarlet fluids edged the knives peeking from between his toes. His breaths were erratic and rigid as if he struggled to take in the tainted oxygen form the atmosphere and his auds were drawn back against the roof of his skull. Not in aggressiveness, not in horror, but in satisfaction. There upon his facial features was a sadistic smirk curled across his parched lips. It hasn't left since the battle..

….That bloody genocide...

_Bloodcurding howls and screeches echoed throughout the dense forest ringing against the younger brute's ear drums. His skeleton raged with shivers and trembles only allowing him poor posture as well as balance. He stood just outside the base of their opponent with his equal ranking companions- well… companions couldn't exactly be the term for the other felines who had that content expression as they were sent out into battle like dogs to rip at their __prey._

_Would that be him? Should he even go through with this? He huffed the smallest sigh of frustration as the thoughts winded through his head over and over. He had to keep going. He couldn't be pure. Never could he be pure. So, he only continued to taint himself further. That was the path he had chosen to follow and he will not dare go back. At the very sound of their commander calling them into the battlefield he sprang from his hiding spot his bunched muscular system straining and pressing him forward to keep up with his squad. He kept his chin up and his reinforced weaponry extended from their pockets. He felt the dirt scrape up into his fighting tools at his feet and the dust kicked up settling down at the corners of his eyes only to accompany the haunting stench of sticky red liquid he recognized too well… blood. _

_Entering the battlefield he couldn't help but feel taken aback by the abrupt scene before him. Blood.. everywhere… As well as torn limbs and fur littered about. Felines couldn't possibly do this much damage… only monsters. Feeling himself come to a complete halt he flinched hearing his orders from his commander loud and clear. Without any signs of hesitation he scurried over to the nursery narrowing his head down he kept low to the dampened red soil. The muscles in his face distorted in a rather disgusted manner, but he fixed himself once multiple silhouettes came into his sight range. It was a mother standing over her kittens. He paused at the very gesture of aggressiveness the mother showed towards the apprentice. _

_"Get back! You damn monster!" She spat her acoustics flattening against the top of her slender visage. Her shoulder blades were visible past the thin layers of fur and flesh and her torso was lowered down over her __kittens protectively. The small children were nestled together staring at the intruder with wide eyes. _

_There was no emotion represented upon the hellion's face as he approached the family. They were too happy. _

_click.. click…click_

_It bothered him..._

_click.. click… click.._

_There was too much love… Rage boiled within his veins and there was a painful churning inside of his chest. His knives tapped and clicked in an erratic symphony growing louder and louder to the mother. "Monster.." he repeated the word the tuft of fur hanging over his forehead shadowing away his dull visionaries locked upon his targets. "If that if what you see me as.. Then so be it." he snapped his body being thrown forward at the female. _

_She pounced against the tom's attack strategy, but was knocked back with a simple fluent movement accomplished by him. She felt the air forced from her lungs as she fell back her limbs flailing in a sloppy attempt of an attack. With such swift skill the demon moved among his __surroundings and rammed his skull into the side of the queen's ribcage bringing her down and allowing him to stand over her. His head tipped to the side as he carefully lodged a single pedestal just below the bottom jaw. He craned down his neck and narrowed his chin down to whisper to the female. "How dare such foul terms slip from your tongue?" He stifled a small chuckle past his parched lips as he returned to his position where he could watch the horror stricken across her face. _

_"Because, those foul terms are t-" She was cut off by the pressure applied to the mighty tools placed over her throat. She parted her jowls to release a high-pitched screech for help, but was interrupted by a second paw pressed down against her tongue. _

_"You really are a noisy one." He commented a scowl expression gestured down to his prey. "It's time you shut up." he told her pushing down over the area. He couldn't help but feel the slightest sensation of pleasure. The wheezing.. the gagging.. the fear shown within her eyes in general pressed him forward. Blood leaked at the ripping flesh at either side of her skull until finally the smallest traces of bone became __visible at the very moment a satisfying pop echoed in his ears and implanted into his mind like a lullaby. _

_After the deed was done he watched as the blood piled up and slipped down the female's tongue as she struggled to even release the smallest whimper or whine to plead for her fading life. It wasn't long before the shine in her eyes disappeared and she turned into just another bloodied phantom slipping away into the darkness.. where all of the victims go.._

_Turning his attention to the __innocent little ones who had observed the whole event he tilted his head over the smallest little grin playing at his lips. "Now, why don't you come with me..?"_

That.. was the very moment he realized something...

_Sanity never existed…._

* * *

**Semi vent I guess? I've just been so pissed off lately and I wanted to use this character for a while… Soooo here ya go~  
****Feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
